ooglyeyefandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie 'n' Tigger Rescue Rangers (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of Winnie 'n' Tigger Rescue Rangers planned to be made by Ooglyeye. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Winnie the Pooh * Dale - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Gadget Hackwrench - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * Monterey Jack - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Zipper - Squeaky (Danger Rangers) * Fat Cat - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) * Mepps - Mad Dog (TaleSpin) * Snout - Snaptrap (TUFF Puppy) * Wart - Constantine the Frog (Muppets Most Wanted) * Mole - Colonel Spot (TaleSpin) * Professor Nimnul - Professor Screweyes (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) * Aldrin Klordane - Clayton * Percy - Mr. Snoops * Donald Drake - Superman * Plato - Krypto the Superdog * Captain - Himself * Sally - Herself * Juice Lee - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Mrs. Clutchcoin - Herself * Frenchie - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * K. Sera - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Guard Dog - Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) * Genie - Himself * Pelican - Himself * Clyde Cosgrove - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Kismet - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mr. Gribbish - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) * Rat Capone - Scar (The Little Mermaid) * Sugar Ray Lizard - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Arnold Mousenegger - Banzai (The Lion King) Episodes: # To the Rescue Part 1 # To the Rescue Part 2 # To the Rescue Part 3 # To the Rescue Part 4 # To the Rescue Part 5 # A Lad in a Lamp # The Luck Stops Here # Battle of the Bulge # Ghost of a Chance # A Lion Never Suspects # Fake Me to Your Leader # Last Train to Cashville # A Case of Stage Blight # The Case of the Cola Cult # Throw Mummy From the Train # A Wolf in Cheap Clothing # Robocat # Does Pavlov Ring a Bell? # Prehysterical Pet # A Creep in the Deep # ???'s Science Project # Seer No Evil # Chipwrecked Shipmunks # When Rabbits Were Men # Chocolate Chips # The Last Leprechaun # Weather or Not # One Upsman Pooh # Shell Shocked # Love is a Many Splintered Thing # Song of the Night N Tigger # Double O' Tiger # Kanga Goes Hawaiian # It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Tigger! # Short Order Crooks # Mind Your Cheese and Q's # Out of Scale # Dirty Rotten Diapers # Good Times, Bat Times # Pie in the Sky # Le Purr-Fect Crime # When You Fish Upon a Star # Rest Home Rangers # A Lean on the Property # The Pied Piper Power Play # Gorilla My Dreams # The S.S. Drainpipe Gallery: Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1413.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Chip Tigger in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Tigger as Dale Kanga in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Kanga as Gadget Hackwrench Classic_bugsbunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Monterey Jack Squeaky.jpg|Squeaky as Zipper Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Alvin Seville as Sir Colby Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Ooglyeye